Dantanius's Mass Effect Timeline
This article denotes Dantanius's Mass Effect Timeline by the order of created fan-fictions that affect the others. This timeline also has the canon years from the mass effect universe. (Will include Creations, Ships, Locations, Factions, Etc. Though not "all" chracters are involved with the timeline and the completion events after Mass Effect 3 will be present in it) Common Era (CE) 1900 CE Dr. Carol leaves Perseus Veil to start his private researching on Gei Hinnom. He takes his creators classified logs with him. 1945 CE Procedure is created. Programmed by geth to reason with organics. Begins scouting Terminus Systems. 2100 CE Rakarna is born 2124 CE Kani Polaris is born. Zel'Aron nar Ideana embarks on pilgrimage. 2144 CE Kani graduates from Noter Dame and gets admitted into science studies. Becomes Earth's most known scientist. 2145 CE Vayla Demrega and Nisa Demrega are born. 2148 CE: Humanity Discovers Mass Effect Physics Humanity discovers a small cache of highly advanced prothean technology hidden deep beaneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building remnants of this long extinct race, humans quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system. 2149 CE Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, incased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible The Systems Alliance charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The Alliance soon becomes the military exploratary spearhead of humanity. Kani falls in love with Len Vicker. A friend helping to investigate the retrieved data cache. Vicker and her conceive a child. Rami Polaris is born Tahi'Mareq is born. 2150 CE Dan Grayson is born. Arterusin is born. 2153 CE Namian Quaderis is born. Council Era - Advent of Humanity (2157 - 2183 CE) 2157 CE: The First Contact War Humanity makes a violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the turians. The turians observe human explorers attemtping to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden bu galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known by humans as the First Contact War. and by turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues. Len Vicker is killed. Kani places all research into AI bin. Turians evade Shanxi. Kani scans her brain patterns and physical tissue to make an AI of herself. Kani dies from coma 15 minutes later after attaching scan wire from forehead. Kani silently escapes Shanxi and hacks her way to earth. Back on earth, Rami Polaris is adopted by family relatives. 2160 CE Priyer is born. Vecil Pearce is born. 2163 CE Sero'Zoyu is born. Gather is born. Vayla's medical science record is seen by a high advanced doctor on the citadel, the doctor offers a job for her as assistant medical helper. Her father protests that she is to stay in Russia and marry Ivanov Kiril. Her mother encourages her daughter she go and have her dream job. 2164 CE Vayla Demrega marries Zel'Aron nar Ideanna. Vayla creates amino fluid manipulator. A medicine designed to copy opposite species body fluids. Zel buys frieghter to start new a beginning with his human wife. 2165 CE Dail Demrega is born. Vayla observes her son's development growth. She has doscovered that he can eat human food he does not like it's taste. The SSV Stuttgart is created. Priyer is kidnapped by Cerberus to be a test subject for their biotic experiments. Vecil's parents are killed by rival drell. He kills them and lives in the slums. 2168 CE Rami Polaris enlists into the Systems Alliance. Gets granted request to serve aboard SSV Delicate. Rami meets Hunnigan James aboard Delicate. 3 months later, Rami invites Hunnigan to her room where they conceive their child, Sal Polaris. Hunnigan and Rami leave the alliance to start a family. Rami buys a home on the citadel. Hunnigan is promoted to Staff Commander before his leave. Perin'Tagon is born Jeen'Razaar is born Arterusin is given full command of the 3rd scout flotilla. But is given an invitation into Cerberus by the Illusive Man. 2169 CE Rami leaves for earth to visit relatives. On her way to a transport heading for earth, she goes into labor. Is helped by a turian C-Sec officer which leads Rami to the nearest hospital. Without her knowing, Hunnigan is called for one last mission. Gets introduced to the Illusive Man. Hunnigan leaves his family and fakes his death. Making the alliance retrieve a fake corpse to look like him. Before being informed of her husbands death, Rami gives birth to Sal Handrew Polaris. She is informed of husbands death after the birth of her son. Rami is grieved by the news. For 2 months, she struggles to raise her son alone. Rami goes to child services for a long-term care provider. Sal is cared for and raised by Yrinana T'Nola Anoska'Jakkan is born Mathius Ruiyo is born. Cerberus attempts to kidnap Sal Polaris as a baby. Hunnigan Polaris oversee's the kidnapping. Attempts fail when they run into Matron. Her powerful biotic abilities make cerberus agents withdraw and are soon captured by C-Sec. 2172 CE Dail's homeship is attacked by batarian slavers that intercept his home frieghter while it is traveling inside alliance space. Dail is evacuated via escape pod. Vayla Demrega stays behind to ensure her son's safety. Zel Demrega is killed while defending his family. Vayla is captured and held for ransom by slavers. Vayla is rescued by alliance soldiers that speak a different language. Nel'Redias see's Dail's ship explosion miles away from his ship. Nel investigates, only to find an escape pod that contained the frightened Dail Demrega. Nel returns to the migrant fleet along with Dail. Dail is accepted by the crew of the Cenus. Nel requests to raise Dail. His request is granted. Nel's ship status is kept to Cenus instead of finding a ship to join. While returning to the citadel, Vayla is housed by her asari friend. Gets clinic job back and meets Rakarna. Namian Quaderis gets recruited into the alliance. Gets admitted into Cerberus days after. 2177 CE Vayla shows signs of love to Rakarna. She convinces him into her room where they become lovers. The secret is kept between them. Rakarna purposes to Vayla but refuses. He is saddened by her refusal. Vayla inspires happiness to him. 2179 CE Tahi'Mareq nar Qwib Qwib is declared M.I.A after being separated from marine team. Is rescued by Dr. Carol and taken to his planet compound. Tahi wakes up to find herself in a mini hospital. She is terrified by the presence of Dr. Carol. Carol makes an agreement with her. Tahi accepts and leaves old life behind. She considers herself an adult a year later. Sal Polaris is accidently exposed to element zero after a ship carrying eezo, crashes due to engine failures. Is immediatly taken to Huerta Memorial Hospital. Matron watches him 24/7 to observe if he posesses biotic powers. She is hoping he will not. Days after the incident, Sal has serious side effects. Paleness, fatigue, and low blood pressure. Rami is notified about the incident. Matron tells her that he will gain biotic powers. However, she is displeased about that. Matron believes that biotics are a curse. Priyer willingly joins Cerberus. 2180 CE Sal meets real mother and is inspired to become like her. Matron hires combat trainers to make a training simulation room for him to harness his hand to hand abilities. Sero'Zoyu embarks on pilgrimage. Completes it in less than 3 weeks. Her father glady excepts her into the Migrant Fleet Marines. Halin Ge'Xuna kills his father and runs blue sun merc group for 3 years until he quits and goes back into his composing career. 2181 CE General Idon'Zoyu falls ill and is dying from a sickness slowly. He tells his daughter his last words to her. Idon asks his daughter to turn off the machines. Sero does so and Idon dies seconds later. 2183 CE Dail'Redias embarks on pilgrimage. Finds old homeship on the surface of a deserted planet. Comes in contact with Binder. Binder tells the location of his mother and the status of his father. Dail safely retrieves Binder and heads for abadoned ship hanger. Dail finds pilgrimages gift but seeks to find his mother. On his way to the citadel, he tracks a distress signal on unexploered planet. Investiagtes only to be wounded by an unknonw force. Wakes up in ships medical bay to be fully recovered but without breathing mask. Afera Kelia greets him as she was making a anti-bionic. She tells Dail of her medical discovery. Meets in quarters only to be kissed. Dail is unaffected by the sickness that would have happened. Afera develops temporary love relationship with Dail aboard the ship for the next 2 days. Afera leaves Dail when arriving at the citadel. Surprisingly is granted clearence to the human sector without being confronted by C-Sec. Reunites with mother. Is troubled with the thought of staying or going back. Vayla cries in joy of her son's survival. Battle of the Citadel Sal Polaris rescues Vayla Demrega, his friend, Mathius Ruiyo, Mathius's father, Dail'Redias to escape the citadel. Finds other friends dead. Sal stays behind so his friends escape. Finds wandering quarian, Kweena'Ratara hiding in a crate. Sal escorts Kweena to safety. She is shot in stomach area and bleeds out 30 minutes later. Sal is emotionally impacted by her death and goes on a raging rampage to kill all geth that stand in his way. While on his way to retrieve Kweena's body, he is stopped by rogue AI that was resurrecting the dead geth and is found out to be Kani Polaris. The mother of Rami. Kani finds new home inside her grandson's omni-tool. Sal keeps it a secret that he has an AI in his omni implant. Sal returns to the deceased Kweena'Ratara. He closes her eyes in sympathy. Promises to inform her family of her death. He brings her body to the Migrant Fleet to inform her family that she has died. After that, Sal is happy to live with his mother again. Matron heads back to Thessia. Sal is congratulated for his bravery during the Battle of the Citadel. He feels little happiness toward the award given. A day later, he is approached by an asari that purposes a job for him. Meeting with Rakarna, The asari greets herself to Sal. Mira T'Gosa along with Sal and Rakarna, create the Citadel Security Special Forces. The organization is shown to the citadel council. They approve with it's creation and start developing. Delen Keara designs M-14 armor. Armor is taken by citadel officials and given to Sal Polaris. He is stated to be the new breed of soldier. Delen designs other armors for recommended soldiers and operatives. Later after the 4th armor design, it goes missing. Sal finds out that his grandmother has stolen it to gain a new body. He advises she hands it over or he will use force in order to. Binder departs from Dail's omni-tool. Finds new haven in the SSV Stuttgart's ship core as ship AI. 2184 CE Mass Effect: Destination begins. Sal Polaris feels that his actions are not taken seriously to bring order tot the galaxy. He falls into a minor emotional breakdown. Aboard the Stuttgart, his mother tells of a new family member. Sal ignores and goes to sleep. When he travels to Omega, he meets Aria T'Loak for the first time. Aria feels a little more paranoid about his presence but is impressed of his skill in combat. Jule Kanrus is granted new captain of the SSV Stuttgart. Technician's discover AI in central core. Kanrus finds who it is but AI begs for purpose in reality. Jule gives AI, Binder, a place in the central ship core. Binder becomes good use to crew aboard the SSV Stuttgart. Vayla meets Vecil Pearce. Temporary relationship is pushed further. Vecil tells of his heart prosthetics and what would happen if they failed. Months later, Mass Effect: Destination 2 begins. Geth fail to delete corrupted unit in mainframe. Corrupted unit infects half of geth population and leaves Perseus Veil. Geth send Procedure to eradicate corruption. Days later, reports of glowing green geth ships attack alliance and council ships. Blame is soon to be upon quarians. Sal Polaris is discharged from CSSF and is assigned to live a full month with Kallen V'lera. Sal explains his true feelings to quarians in Kallen's presence. A day later, Sal is taken to C-Sec academy to investigate the kidnapping of Vayla Demrega. Rakarna is seen severely injured. Vayla meets Vecil Pearce. Relationship grows faster than usual relationships. Days later, after the eradication of the geth corruption, Sal attends his family wedding. He meets his biological father and he apologizes for his past actions. Rami and Stark are officially married. A month after the wedding, Mira T'Gosa tells Sal of her odd behaivor toward him. First the first time in Mira's life, she shares her consciousness with his. Admits she has been in love with him since they founded the CSSF. 2185 CE Sal heads to Eastern Russia with Vayla Demrega. Is dragged in future revolution to overthrow Russian Federation leaders. A day later, Sal's birthday is celebrated by Vayla's family. After the capturing of the revolution leaders, Sal Polaris is granted citizenship into Russia. Pax, Tahi'Mareq's varren pet in given a new home within Dr. Carol's compound. Sune T'Gosa is born. Unit 509 is created. Nephamus regains post-prothean senses. Is rewritten more further but still has prothean senses. Boundless begins. Escapes Collector base and enters the Milky Way. Evades Cerberus and Mercs to avoid capture. He meets Rio, a human prisoner of the mercs he killed. Gei Hinnom colonists discover Dr. Carol's research compound. They are stopped at the perimeter range from getting in. Unit 509 is seen on the roof of a shed inside it's perimeter and it's presence causes panic planetwide. Carol's compound is attacked by mercs hired by the inhabitants of Gei Hinnom to kill the geth inside. They break through the base shields. Mercs destroy his research but overlook the backups. Carol kills mercs one by one leaving the leader alone. The merc leader nearly kills Tahi but is killed by Carol when he drags him into a saw machine. Tahi is saddened by Unit 509's death but Carol promises he will re-built. Fire breaks out of the Galyana. Perin'Tagon's parents are killed. Dail'Redias takes him under his wing. 2186 CE Colonel Dail'Redias and Sero'Zoyu marry. Sero is pregnant after testing herself hours after she and Dail link their suit environments. Dail announces to the Fleet Marines that his successor will take over the home reconstruction in the Terminus Systems. Dail tells Sero that he will still be in the marines but will be staying with the fleet. Meanwhile, Vayla Demrega is informed of her son becoming a father. She is overjoyed. On the citadel, Sal Polaris leaves CSSF for a month to join the Russian Federal Union Trooper Unit. Mass Effect 3 begins. Juvonski and Rachellica Demrega are killed during the reaper occupation of Earth. And Nisa Demrega is gravely injured. Sal is in Russia enjoying his time. When suddenly, a village house is destroyed instantly. Sal ready's himself for the fight for his life. Vayla escorts orphange children to an underground cave system beneath her village. Sal fights the reaper manipulator, Eternal. CSSF agents, Mira T'Gosa, Rube, Wade Valen, Mark Petcher, come to Earth to aid in it's desperate time of need. Galil is said by Mira, that he went to Kahje to help his family and home. Kurlo, a 8 year old russian boy, dies from a reaper lazer. Sal is emotionally impacted by his death. For the next few weeks, Sal and Benuvale squad are commensing hit and run attacks. Sal single handely kills Eternal in Earths orbit. The SSV Stuttgart aids him in his final fight. Commander Stark Shepard controls the reapers at the cost of his own life to save the galaxy. Liara T'Soni continues her role as the Shadow Broker while Shepards squad restarts their live's. Commander Shepard is known as a legendary hero throughout the decades to come. Alliance tries to search for Shepards body. But it is nowhere to be found. Genophage is cured. Admiral Anderson is confirmed dead along with the Illusive Man. Quarians make peace with the Geth. The Citadel Security Special Forces disbands. Benuvale squad separates. Rube travels back to Parnack. He longer see's a purpose since the CSSF's disbandment. Destroys shuttle he arrives with, to ensure Yahg do not become a spacefaring race. On Earth, Sal Polaris regains consciousness in the higher hill grasslands. Feels his mission was complete as he fell onto Earth. Is found by Vayla Demrega as she investigates the mysterious crash in the destroyed farm fields. 2187 CE Krila'Redias nar Rannoch is born. Sal has his ocular implants removed since quarians will be suitless in weeks to come. The Rannoch Defense Force is founded by the quarian admirals. 2189 CE Namian Quaderis meets Sal Polaris. They form relationship a month later after they meet in a citadel store. Then, Namian becomes his girlfriend. It is unknown to Polaris, that Namian was once a Cerberus operative. They both agree to no longer keep the relationship but instead become friends. 56% of the quarian population on Rannoch no longer have a need for their suits. 2190 CE Vayla Demrega goes into emotional breakdown. Falling into depression. She punches Rakarna and leaves him. Is also depressed that the truth of her quarian son is hidden in darkness from her parents. Regrets that she should have told them earlier. Ackerson Polaris is born, Rami's second son. Sal feels replaced and it is the last time he see's his family. 2191 CE Krila'Redias vas Rannoch begins to walk for the first time. 2192 CE Sal Polaris is granted a stay on the quarian homeworld, a year later. He is congratulated by the admirals upon his arrival and his duty for the quarian people. During the 2nd day of his time on Rannoch, he meets Anoska'Jakkan. A former quarian marine. Anoska apologizes for the interupt. She then asks him on a tour of the planet. During that tour, they formed a friendship which would then be a relationship months later. Anoska's neighbor grows suspicious of Polaris. During his 6th day, Anoska teaches him the basics of engineering. Sal's name is pronounced differently for him to be a part of quarian society. His name to quarians is Saal'Kazah. 2194 CE Namian meets Dan Grayson in the school he worked in years ago. Dan and her date for some time. Namian tells that she has retrieved her post in the alliance while Grayson tells that he is back as a college teacher. Namian is happy to see a friendly face since their Cerberus abandonment in 2186. Second Galactic War begins. 2195 CE Anoska convinces Sal into his room. He states, "You may look more cuter without that mask". She looks away and laughs. Anoska grows really shy toward him. When sitting on the edge of his room bed, Anoska explains her feelings to Sal. He slowly removes her breathing mask. Anoska hands over the wine bottle she brought. The bottle contains white and red wine inside but is separated. The glass has 2 different lids. She passionately kisses him and throws the wine bottle behind her. Outside Sal's room door, Anoska's friend, watches to see her friendship shattered when she promised to not go into a relationship with the human visitor. Hours later, they both wake up. Sal is covered by the bed blanket while Anoska is not. They marry weeks later. Due to both of their physical skin contact with eachother, they both grow adapted enough to not become ill. During there wedding, Sal finds out that his family is not present. Only Valian Kinerai, Dail'Redias, Sero'Redias, Krila'Redias are the only ones he knows that have come to his wedding. 2197 CE Dail visits his mother to help her emotional problems. To make her feel better, he informs her that Nisa has fully recovered. 2198 CE Sal discovers that paleness of face after armor use, is caused by his element zero exposure 19 years ago. 2199 CE Anoska talks to her husband about having a child. Sal looks to Vayla Demrega for a solution. She gives the same amino manipulator she used when trying to concieve her son, 34 years ago. Vayla advises he is to use it, not Anoska. Vayla travels to Palaven so she may apologize to Rakarna. He is surprised to see her. She has beaten her drinking addictions and starts getting her life on track, again. Eyes strangely, become brown days later. She gains back her reputation. Vecil Pearce meets her in the Citadels Wards. 2200 CE During his 35th birthday, Dail is now finally healthy enough to no longer need his environmental suit, as he takes it all off, he discovers he has hair on only his head, pale skin, and augmented cybernetic lines. Also human pupils. Vayla states that he has inherited another human gene from his mother. Also states that it might grow a certain length. Quarian doctors now found the fact why it took so long for Dail to be healthy again. 2202 CE Dail'Redias vas Rannoch suddenly falls into coma during daily training for new recruits. Vayla is escorted to Rannoch to explain the situation. She tells the quarians that he is suffering a yearly DNA disorder. Dail is placed in care for the past 4 months. Missing his daughter's 15th birthday and his own birthday. 2203 CE Sal befriends quarian 13 year old, Gilon'Der nar Tonbay. Sal promises to have in his family after there escape plan. Gilon tells of her past life before her kidnapping. Says that she knew Anoska'Shaskira as a person to look up to. Sal tells of his marriage to her. Gilon is surprised. She asks if Sal really means into accepting her as a step-daughter. He tells her to count on it. Vayla Demrega meets Ivanov Kiril while she is visiting her home. Vayla apologizes for refusing his purposal. 2205 CE Krila'Redias earns her adult name. Category:Dantanius Category:Events